


I Love This, so i draw it

by Zitch



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zitch/pseuds/Zitch
Summary: Sorry, i don't know how put pictures here U^^
Relationships: rock lee/multi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Love This, so i draw it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/gifts).



<https://tamegochi.tumblr.com/post/636993206192619520/ive-been-inspired-by-the-beautiful-russianhatter>

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i don't know how put pictures here U^^


End file.
